To The Boy Who May One Day Date My Best Friend
by ShawtyItEli
Summary: Nozomi has been gaining quite a flock of fans, and Nico notices that Eli doesn't seem to enjoy that very much. So during one of their lives, Nico decides to speak up about it, sending the audience into a craze, and revealing things that were never supposed to be known. EliNozo


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or anything that involves the franchise.**_

 **Nozomi has been gaining quite a flock of fans, and Nico notices that Eli doesn't seem to enjoy that very much. So during one of their lives, Nico decides to speak up about it, sending the audience into a craze, and revealing things that were never supposed to be known. EliNozo**

 **This is heavily based on the slam poem by Jesse Parent. You should really look it up since I got a lot of the lines from it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I ALSO DON'T OWN JESSE PARENTS SLAM POEMS. HE DOES.**

Nico waited excitedly behind the scenes as Nozomi finished up one of her songs. Nico and Maki were supposed to be up next to perform their duet, but the raven haired girl had already explained the plan to the redhead, who at first looked at Nico incredulously but eventually she resided.

So, with microphone in hand, Nico watched as the crowd watched Nozomi attentively, rapid cheering sounding through the large stadium. The third year wasn't sure how Nozomi got so popular in such a little amount of time, but she had, especially with the girls in the audience.

And Eli _was not_ happy about that.

Nico knew it. It was practically fact. Partially because Eli was dense as a brick and was able to be read like a book. At least, for Nico that is.

Nozomi didn't seem to be aware that the blond had been struggling the last couple weeks-Nico assumed it was about coming to terms about the fact that Nozomi didn't really _belong_ to Eli-and had become completely oblivious, which was odd since Nozomi usually everything about what was happening in the Student Council Presidents life.

Nico wasn't sure if Nozomi was either trying to deny it or was dense when it came to things between her and Eli.

The raven haired girl's eyes flickered over to Eli who was currently glaring at the audience in a means of scaring them off, even though they were all oblivious to the fact that one of their favorite idols was staring them down. Nico stifled a laugh, still struggling to contain her excitement. This was going to be epic.

Before the third year knew it Nozomi's performance was over and she walked off the stage, heading over to Eli who was smiling warmly to the violet haired girl, as per usual. Nozomi grabbed the girl's hand and Eli gave it a reassuring squeeze, and Nico held back the urge to either smile or puke or even scowl. Some people were just so dense.

"Nico, are you sure about this?" Maki's voice had startled Nico who jumped slightly, her hands clutching the microphone as she turned to glare at the redhead.

"You scared me!" Nico spat, earning an eye-roll from the redhead.

"Whatever. Now, are you sure about this." Maki repeated with a tone of fake disinterest while she twirled a piece of her red hair. Nico nodded reassuringly.

"Oh yeah! Nico Nico nii has got this in the bag!" Nico cheered, patting Maki on the shoulder in a means of assurance which just earned another eye roll from Maki.

"Whatever you say...J-Just be careful." Maki reminded the girl, eliciting a laugh from Nico.

"It's not like I'm going into war." Nico laughed yet again, causing Maki to flush in embarrassment and scowl simultaneously. "But I got this. You'll be waiting for me?" Nico asked hopefully, and Maki nodded slowly, cheeks still red.

"Y-Yeah..." Maki trailed off, her eyes flicking up to look into Nico's eyes before they retreated again, residing on the ground. In one swift movement, Maki pecked Nico on the cheek, causing the raven haired girl's eyes to go wide. Her heart started pumping at a rapid pace, and her hands became clammy and sweating from the simple contact by the fellow idol.

But before Nico could say anything, the redhead was gone. Nico sighed, waiting for her heart rate to go down as she turned to face the stage.

 _Stupid Maki. Trying to throw me off my game._ Nico exhaled sharply, before beginning her walk onto the stage, holding the microphone confidently, not transitioning into her usual cute persona.

"Hello all!" Nico called out, earning a roar of cheers and claps from the excited audience. Nico smiled widely at the response, the flow of adrenaline and nervousness suddenly rushing through her body, almost sending a shiver down her smalls spine. "How are you all doing today?" This elicited another round of cheers and incomprehensible responses that were mixed and swirled together to make an almost alien sound. "I am really excited to sing for you guys today, but I have something a little different for you all."

The air in the stadium turned from excitement to confusion, and Nico could hear the whispers of complaints and confusion from her other members who were off stage.

"Don't worry, I'm still going to sing of course!" Nico giggled afterwards, effectively roping the audience back in, much to her delight. "I just wanted to ask something. Nozomi is really popular now, isn't she?" The cheers cascaded into some of the loudest cheers Nico has ever heard, earning a smile on the raven haired girls face. She flicked her eyes over to Nozomi and Eli, more importantly Eli who was wearing a look of indifference when obviously she was clearly heavily enraged. Nico stifled a laugh for the second time.

"I don't know if you guys know this, but next to Maki, Nozomi is my best friend." This elicited 'oo's' and 'awe's from the audience. She knew this comment would make Nozomi smile and Maki blush. "And, as a good friend, I want to protect her. Don't you want to do that with your friends?" Another giggle equaled another roar of cheers. "Sweet! Well, I just had a little something to say to everyone, and it won't take too long, trust me. Do you guys want to listen?" Thousands of nods and yells of approval came from the audience. _This is going great._

"Nico, what are you doing?!" Eli's hushed whisper, which was evidently filled with anger, was expected and all Nico could do was smirk at the blond before she held the mic close to her lips. She stood closer to the front of the stage, looking over at the audience with a look of coolness and almost perfection.

 _"_ _To the boys who may one day date my best friend."_

Immediately roars of laughs and cheers sounded through the stadium while Nico grinned widely, parting her lips to continue.

 _"_ _I have been waiting for you."_

Nico paused, the audience going silent as she could feel the looks of confusion and glares-Eli-coming from backstage and Nico, yet again, held back the urge to break out into loud, healthy laughter.

 _"_ _When I first met my best friend I was prepared for what may happen. And while you were chatting away mindlessly to your friends, maybe speaking about things like homework and girls, I was training."_

" _Training to kill you."_

Nico clutched the microphone, smirking as she walked along the stage, cheers and giggles coming from the girls while the boys stood in shock. None of them dared to even _look_ at the raven haired girl as she began her speech.

 _"_ _While you were playing video games at home I was clicking the play button on videos on how to get away with murder. While you were shooting zombies and monsters I was perfecting ways to shoot_ _ **you.**_ _"_

 _"_ _Now, I am not saying that I blame you for falling for Nozomi. Beautiful violet hair and soft skin that is enticing to the touch. Let me tell you, you shall surely fall for her."_

Nozomi watched entertained from the sidelines. Nico had always been a protective girl, it was her personality, and it touched her that the raven haired girl cared so much. Eli was clearly angry, yet Nozomi didn't know why.

Or maybe she was, but chose to ignore it. Eli couldn't possibly feel that way.

" _And you know that one day you will_ _ **have**_ _to meet me. I mean, I'm her best friend, her right hand woman. Why do you think there's a way to get passed me?"_

" _And I already have elaborate plans from A to Z hidden away in different places around the city to make sure you do not get away. Oh...And if you_ _ **dare**_ _break her heart."_

Nico paused to laugh, the audience hushed and quiet as they waited for Nico to continue.

 _"_ _I will inform you of plans one two and three. And those plans, oh those plans, are numbered specifically based on how much pain they can inflict on you before you rot away and are sent to oblivion."_

Nico had never spoken so animatedly before as the audience was listening so attentively that only the breathing of the raven haired girl could be heard as she continued to walk around the stage, a smirk painted across her face.

" _I've always told Nozomi that she should tell me if a boy ever hit her. My mother always taught me that boys should never hit girls."_

 _"_ _Of course Hanayo would probably add that you should never hit_ _ **anybody.**_ _"_

This elicited a laugh from the audience along with a loud laugh from Rin who was watching excitedly from behind the scenes, Hanayo giggling along beside her, the girl's cheeks slightly flushed.

 _"_ _But you know Hanayo, she's always been a peace maker, and I'm not saying I'm not one for peace. No, I am all for it. All I ask is that you treat her with so much love and respect that I can see it hovering in the air wherever the two of you go. It should be so evident that even people like Honoka can see it."_

Another loud laugh rang through the stadium, and Honoka laughed as well with Kotori standing next to her, giggling away. Umi couldn't hold back a smile, even though she was extremely angry with Nico for doing something behind everybody's back, she did have to admit she liked what the raven haired girl was doing.

 _"_ _And I think, maybe one day, we can be friends. Of course let me tell you I am not the only obstacle in your way for there is someone far scarier then me and when you meet them you will surely...Surely want to run and hide."_

Nico paused, walking around the stage, the microphone now at her side. The audience was still, along with everybody else who were waiting expectantly for the girl to say something.

 _"_ _Now..."_

" ** _TO THE GIRLS WHO MAY ONE DAY DATE MY BEST FRIEND!"_**

The once hushed audience was now screaming out in cheers and laughter, and Nico waited fitfully for their excitement to cease as she snuck a look over to Eli who was now absolutely fuming. The purple haired girl was looking expectantly at Nico, waiting for what the raven haired girl was going to say. The poem was surely about herself so she was excited by how it would end.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Pause.

" ** _Eli has got a far better shot than me."_**

Almost immediately the audience exploded as Eli's eyes went wide, Nozomi smiling entertained beside her as she nestled her head into her best friend's shoulder.

"Is that true Elicchi~?" Nozomi teased, earning a blush from the blond who scratched her head in embarrassment.

 _"_ _But I'm not done yet."_

The audience gasped, and Maki's eyes went wide from the sidelines. This was where Nico ended it when she had read the poem to the redhead.

 _"_ _ **AND WHEN ELI ONE DAY DATES MY BEST FRIEND."**_

Nico grinned happily as the audience members were practically leaping from their seats, their cheers erupting through the gym and Nico could have sworn that the stage beneath her was practically shaking.

Eli's face flushed far darker then it had before, and she could feel Nozomi shift, the girl clearly shocked by the turn of events as her breathing rapidly quickened and her grip around the blond's hand tightened, instead of loosened.

"...Nozomi?"

" _The shippers have been training far longer then I."_

And with that, Nico dropped the mic and walked off the stage, the calls, screams, and cheers from the audience members following her as the thought of singing now seemed totally foreign. That had gone too well to ruin it now.

With a shaky breath, Eli spared a glance at Nozomi, whose face was uncharacteristically flushed and her breathing as spastic as before. The blond's heart rate quickened tremendously as neither of the girls moved, both oblivious to what to say.

"Nozomi?" Eli repeated, her voice shaky and unstable as she tried to keep her nerves together, the close proximity between the two not exactly helping the situation. "I-"

The blond was cut off as she was abruptly yanked from her spot and dragged onstage, Nozomi following close behind her.

With a swift movement Nozomi picked up the microphone Nico had dropped and held it to her lips, Eli's hand still intertwined with hers as she smiled brightly to the people in the audience.

" _To all who may one day date my Elicchi!"_

" _I'll have you know she's mine."_

And before Eli could even react, soft lips were suddenly on hers and hand were being wrapped around her neck. And all Eli could do was kiss back happily, pleasant surges of electricity and warmth coursing through her veins.

 **Once upon a time Nico was a slam poet.**

 **Hope you all liked that oneshot! Lol, it's a little weird, but I just had the drive to write it. Come on, who doesn't love Nico doing slam poetry!**

 **As for people who are waiting for my other story, sorry for no updates recently. I have just been pretty busy with school and inspiration seems to be fleeting so I was hoping writing this would reawaken something in me or something. I don't know anime.**

 **Have a great day!**

 **-ShawtyItEli**


End file.
